Cloud of Varia
by SkyYuki101
Summary: Tsuna is part of the the Varia. Not in line for the Tenth Generation boss. Multi-Flame Tsuna


**Sky: Here's an idea that's been in our laptop for a while**

 **Yuki: This is set during the Varia Arc**

 **Sky: Everything that's happened to Tsuna so far in the anime has happened to our OC Tsukiya**

 **Yuki: Don't own KHR sadly**

 **Sky: Only Tsukiya**

* * *

"Voooii are these thrash we have to beat?" Squalo said.

"These peasants don't even look like there a challenge," says Bel.

"Reborn who are they?" asked Tsukiya nervously.

"They are Vongola assassination squad which consist of Xanxus the leader, Squalo second in command and rain guardian, Leviathan lighting guardian, Bel storm guardian, Lussuria sun guardian, Mammon mist guardian, and Fran mist lieutenant," replied Reborn.

"Hey where's the cloud guardian at," demand Hayato.

"You have to pay for that information," says Mammon.

"Who's the kid?" asks Takeshi sounding confused pointing to a kid who wasn't there before.

"That would be the cloud guardian Tsunayoshi," says Reborn while petting Leon.

"He's just a kid," says all the people who don't know his reputation.

Then Hayato says nervously, "You mean Tsunayoshi Celio."

The boy replied,"Yep the one and only."

"Why are you nervous of that kid to the extreme octopus-head?" shouts Ryohei.

"He should be because I've killed people since I was 6",said Tsuna while smiling.

Tsukiya sweat-drops,"How can say that you're just a kid."

"Hey I resent that I may only be 11, but I'm probably more mature than you, owe and just call me Tsuna or Yoshi not kid," he replied with an all too sweet smile.

"He's right you know," says a smug Reborn.

Turning his back on Tsukiya with a smile he looks at Bel. "Bel-nii~,"he says.

"Ushishi~ What?" asks Bel.

"I'm bored," he said.

"Ushishi~ So?"

"So I want my phone back," Tsuna said.

"Ushishishi~ Why should I give it to you?" questions Bel.

"Because it's mine, also do you want a certain picture to be floating around the mansion~?" Tsuna replied innocently.

"Fine here," says Bel throwing a black iPhone 3.

"Yay~! My phone", says Tsuna.

"Who knew fake Prince-sempia was scared of a kid?" comments Fran in a monotone voice.

"What was that Fran-nii/ Froggie?",asks Tsuna and Bel. The first with a dark aura, the latter with some knives.

"Nothing",said Fran.

"Good," replied Tsuna while Bel put his knives away.

"Hey Tsuna why do you have markings on your face?" asks Tsukiya.

"Why should I answer that?" asks Tsuna while crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. Reborn aims gun at his head.

"Tell us," Reborn says.

"OK OK I'll tell you," while raising his hands. "I was born this way due to my parents," he said with cold eyes. Seeing some weren't understanding, "who were apart of estraneo family."

"You poor thing", says Mukuro sarcastically.

"AHHHH!",screams Tsuna.

"What?" everyone yell except cool people.

"A talking pineapple!",says Tsuna pointing towards Mukuro smirking. Mukuro vein pops what he said and raises Trident.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Pineapple-San I don't mean to offend you but are you deaf?" says Tsuna still smirking.

"Kufufufu~ by by little fox," says Mukuro while charging after Tsuna.

"Oh no attack of the pineapples," teases Tsuna.

 _ **1**_ _ **5 minutes later~**_

"Okay this is getting boring Pineapple-San",said Tsuna while taking out some kunai knives.

"Kufufu~ little fox is ready to die now is he?",says Mukuro.

"Don't underestimate your opponents",says Tsuna throwing the Kunai knives and missing Mukuro head.

"Kufufu~ missed me", he gloats.

"Are you sure?", smirks Tsuna pointing down.

Mukuro looks down his eyes widen seeing his pants legs pinned to the ground. "Kufufufu~ sly little fox aren't you?",he asked.

"Yep now I want food," says Tsuna.

"Luss-nee I'm hungry!" cries Tsuna.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan here you go," says Lussuria.

"Yay~ thank you Luss-nee-chan~,"says Tsuna. Just as he was about to eat his snack was when a tonfa flies by and ruins it.

"Your annoying herbivore,"says Kyoya.

"Voooii you shouldn't have done that",says a pale Squalo.

"Why that herbivore?" says an annoyed Kyoya.

"Because that's why," says Levi pointing to a shaking Tsuna.

"Hey what's extremely wrong with him?" yells a worried Ryohei.

"You ruined my snack",whispers Tsuna with his head down bangs covering his eyes.

"What did you say herbivore," says Kyoya.

"I said YOU RUINED MY SNACK",yells Tsuna looking up when he does they are shocked to see his eyes flash a purple and indigo color. A scythe appears in his hands and he says,"Die you stupid skylark!",and starts to attack Kyoya.

 _ **~5 minutes later~**_

"Fox trash stop now!" demands Xanxus.

"No!",yells Tsuna dodging a tonfa.

"Now or you won't have a phone until we go back to base," replies Xanxus.

"Fine," he says sitting down by Mammon with his arms wrapped around him and a pout on his face mumbling stupid Boss and stupid evil snack ruining skylark.

"Shut up trash," says Xanxus.

"Make me!" yells Tsuna everyone stares at him with a look that says 'are you crazy' except the Varia.

"Shut up and you'll get a snack," says Xanxus.

"Sir yes sir!" Tsuna says standing up straight while saluting.

"Trash (points towards Lussuria) get fox trash a snack," says Xanxus.

"Boss were kinda out of snacks," he replies after looking frantically and paling. Some of the Varia pale at that.

"What no this c-can't be true," says Tsuna looking like he saw a perverted pineapple ghost in a tutu (Yuki:-cough Daemon Spade cough-).

"It's the end of the world," he yells dramatically. He then falls to his knees.

"Why is it the end of the world?" asks Tsukiya nervously.

"BECAUSE I WAS PROMISED A SNACK SO WHERE IS IT!" snaps Tsuna with killing intent leaking from his body making some people freeze and others stop breathing.

"Never mind found some pockys Tsu-chan", says Lussuria looking relieved.

"You're a hero Luss-nee~," said Tsuna killing intent gone.

"Are you bipolar?" questions Tsukiya.

"No why do you ask?" said Tsuna tilting his head cutely with Moe flowers in the background.

Everyone except Reborn, Kyoya, and Varia sweat-drops _**/IS HE SERIOUS?/**_

* * *

 **Sky: Hope you enjoyed this fanfic**

 **Yuki: We do not know if we will continue this fanfic**

 **Sky-Yuki: See you next time**


End file.
